


To love an idiot

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a contest entry for the Shassie-FTW group on Deviantart.com. They asked for Hurt/Comfort and this is what I came up with.</p><p>After Shawn gets hurt on a case, it's Lassie's job to take of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love an idiot

Lassie was seriously going to kill Shawn. He had told him in no unspecific terms not to go into the fucking building, in fact he clearly remembered telling him that if he did he was going to kill him. And yet here he was, gun trained on the entrance to the building that housed a dangerous group of criminals after Gus had called him frantic saying that Shawn had gone in. Shawn had been told that he was not to do anything and to wait for back up. But Shawn being his normal self and not listening to direct orders went in. Now Lassie was sitting there watching the building and trying to keep his cool. They had the building surrounded and were waiting for the signal to go in as was ordered. Before the order could be given however gun shots rang out in the air and the SBPD along with SWAT was storming into the building.

Once they were inside all hell broke lose, guns were firing all over the place and Lassie was no longer sure which shots were coming from which side. People were going down left and right, people were shouting into ear pieces and at each other. Finally after what seemed like forever they had the criminals who had not ended up shot which was only two of the original six in custody and heading out to be put in the back of a squad car. Lassie moved towards the door leading to the basement of the house, as SWAT moved to the stairs leading to the second floor. Lassie opened the door to the basement silently his weapon still drawn just in case any of the criminals were down there. He glanced around once he reached the bottom and replaced his gun in his shoulder houlster once he had determined that no criminals were there.

"He's done here!" He shouted up the stairs before moving towards the tied up figure of Shawn Spencer who was trying to smile at him past the rag tied in his mouth. Lassie bent down next to him on the floor untying the rag from his mouth.

"Hi ya Lassifrass" Shawn grinned at him and moved slightly wincing as he did so.

"Shut up, or I will retie the gag," Lassie warned and Shawn remained silent, he knew the other man was not joking about replacing the gag. "I told you not to do anything, you put yourself in danger because you can never listen to orders. I will not hesitate to shoot you, if you ever do something this idiotic again," Lassiter told him seriously. Shawn smiled at him nervously while trying to put on an innocent face. He knew he failed at the innocent act when Carlton snorted.

"Sorry," Shawn said, he was so in the dog house.

"Are you hurt?" Lassie asked ignoring Shawn's apology for the time being, he knew Shawn would just do this again anyway.

"Well my arms broken, my side is killing me, and I have a major headache" Shawn replied and Lassie sighed.

"Alright come on let's get you to the hospital." Lassie said helping Shawn stand up as well as make it up the stairs. Juliet was waiting at the top of the stairs and informed him that the cheif wanted to talk to them tomorrow. Lassiter nodded and helped Shawn to the ambulance that was waiting.

An hour later found Lassie, Gus, Henry, and Juliet in the waiting room at the hospital waiting to find out what exactly had been done to Shawn. A few minutes later a doctor escourted a slightly drugged out Shawn to them. Shawn had a bandage on his forhead, and his arm was placed in a cast at his side.

"He's fine and there's no reason to keep him overnight, he's got a lump and bruise on his head, the swelling will go down in a day or two. And he has some bruising on his ribs, just make sure he rests and doesn't do anything to strenuous and he'll be fine" the doctor told them steering Shawn into Lassie who had stepped forward to take the younger man. Shawn looked at him for a second before grinning at him. 

"Hey Lassieface" Shawn giggled and snuggled into his chest like a child "You're warm" Shawn added giggling again. Lassie looked at the doctor who shook his head.

"We gave him pain medication, he'll be like that for a few more hours. Just don't let him near any type of vehicle" he told them. Shawn started humming as he attempted to undo the buttons on Lassie's shirt even with Lassie slapping his hands away. After a few minutes Shawn pouted before sliding his hand under Lassiter's shirt. Lassie's face and the tips of his ears flushed as Gus and Juliet laughed.

"Shawn stop it" Carlton almost growled but his threat failed when all Shawn did was giggle again.

"Yeah he's going to need somebody to take care of him tonight" the doctor said as Lassie removed Shawn's hand from under his shirt and held both of them in his grip. 

"I have a date" Henry announced and clapped Lassie on the shoulder before leaving.

"I have to finish some files at the station" Jules said but Lassiter knew that was a lie since she had finished her files that afternoon.

"No way, last time I watched him when he was drugged out on pain medication I woke up with him snuggling up to me in only his boxers. He gets very touchy whe he's drugged out on pain killers like he is now, there is no way I'm touching that one. Good luck" Gus told him before he walked out of the hospital. Lassie groaned before grabbing Shawn's wrist and tugging Shawn towards the exit of the hospital. 

On the way to his house it took every ounce of Lassiter's control not to bang his head against the steering wheel as Shawn sang some eighties song very off key he might add. Shawn was actually pretty good at singing, Lassie had learned that after hearing Shawn sing in the shower, but apparently he lost that ability when hopped up on pain meds. 'I might just make good on my threat to shoot him by the time this night is over' Lassie thought to himself. Finally after what seemed like hours Lassie pulled into his parking space and sighed before getting out of the car and helping Shawn out as well. Shawn continued to sing as Lassiter steered him into his house. Carlton pushed Shawn down so he was sitting on the couch and headed into the kitchen grabbing a dish towel and wrapping some ice in it. Lassie headed back into the living room to see that Shawn was gone. Lassiter groaned and headed up the stairs to find the younger man. He found Shawn sitting indian style in the middle his bed wearing one of his shirts and bouncing up and down slightly.

"What are doing in my bedroom? And why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Lassie asked and Shawn smiled at him.

"Your bed is comfortable and your shirt smells like you" Shawn said grabbing his ankles and rocking back and forth. With a sigh the irish man walked to the bed and sat down next to Shawn pressing the towel he held in his hand to Shawn's head.

"Ice will help keep the swelling down" Lassiter told him but from the way Shawn snuggled into his chest it didn't seem like he cared. For a few minutes they sat there in silence before Shawn deciding he wasn't close enough to his favorite crumpy detective climbed into his lap. Lassie went still and looked at Shawn to find the fake psychic curled up on his lap his head resting against his shoulder and smiled slightly. It was moments like these, after Shawn got hurt and he had to take care of him that made it all worth it to love an idiot. 

Lassie sat Shawn on the bed once the ice began to melt and headed downstairs to put it in the sink. When he returned Shawn was sleeping and Lassie smiled. Shaking his head Lassie got dressed in his sleep pants and climbed into bed with Shawn. Shawn made a noise in his sleep and snuggled up to Carlton's chest. With another smile Lassie wrapped his arms around Shawn and pulled him closer to him. He knew that Shawn would get himself hurt again, but he also knew that he would always be there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes- Once again this is for a contest on Deviantart for the ShassieFTW group. Reborn8059 asked for Shawn or Lassie getting hurt and the other taking care of him, I myself love hurt/comfort so I had to do this.


End file.
